


Lumby

by Musyc



Category: Bones
Genre: Camille Saroyan - character, Character of Color, Community: fan_flashworks, Female Character of Color, Gen, Humor, Wendell Bray - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille stared at the container in front of her. "How did you get everything in <em>one</em> meal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumby

Camille stared at the container in front of her. "How did you get everything in _one_ meal?" she asked the paperwork sitting at the end of the table.

"Problem, Doctor Saroyan?" Wendell asked from the doorway.

She exhaled and straightened up. "Stomach contents," she said. "Undigested, so she was murdered a very short time after eating. It's what she ate that's baffling me."

She gestured at the container. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, waffles, pancakes, fried potatoes, toast, and coffee."

"Lumberjack breakfast." Wendell shrugged at Camille's startled look. "There's a logging competition in Virginia this weekend."

Camille blinked. "I'll tell Booth."


End file.
